Kingdom Hearts 2:Revenge of the Sith
by LinkMaster2000
Summary: Not as bad as it sounds. Sora has just came out from Castle Oblivion. Then he meets Anikan Skywalker. Also has characters from Trigun, DBZ, Harry Potter, Naruto and Legend of Zelda.
1. The Outfit of the Keybearers

Kingdom Hearts 2:Revenge of the Sith

Chapter 1

The Outfit of the Keybearers

Whoosh! The pod-like object started to move slightly down. Then the pod opened down the middle like a cracked egg. A boy with spiky brown hair stumbled out and fell on the spotless white marble floor. "Where the hell am I" he said. He looked around widely finding nothing to tell him where he was. One thing he knew it was that his cloths were a little small. "Ok, my name is Sora and I am a keybearer"

A keybearer is a person who wields a keyblade, A keyblade is a giant key that is used to kill the heartless and seal the worlds off from the heartless. The heartless are creature that of course have no heart. A man named Ansem created them while studying them.

"Ansem" Sora muttered under his breath. Then he remembered everything. Ansem, Riku, Kari, King Mickey, the heartless, Kingdom Hearts, Donald, and Goofy. "Donald and Goofy!" he said out loud, "I need to find them. He ran out of the room not knowing where he was.

He ran so fast that he didn't see the blonde haired girl in the corner.

Meanwhile...

"Wake up!" yelled the little duck in a blue outfit with zippers all over. The dog standing near him was yawning and falling asleep while standing. He was wearing baggy pants and a green turtle neck with a black vest with pockets all over, over the turtle neck.

This was Donald Duck and Goofy.

"Hurry up, we need to find Sora!" Goofy wasn't moving so Donald fired a blizzard spell at him. Goofy was so sleepy he swayed out of the way of the spell. The spell ricocheted of the walls of the room and hit Donald freezing him in mid-air.

Just then Sora came in summoned the keyblade in his hand and fired a fire spell at the ice. "Are you alright guys?" he asked. "Yah" they both said. "Ok then, do you know how to get out of here?" "Garsh yah we past by a really big door on the way looking for you," Goofy said leading the way. When they reached it a shadowy figure jumped in front of them. "Hello guys." He was a little mouse with a black trench coat on. He was-"King Mickey!" all three of them said. "Yep but I have to make it quick" He passed Sora a bundle of cloths. "Those are the cloths that all the keybearers wear. Just touch the outfit with your keyblade." Sora did as he was told and like magic he was wearing the cloths. They were black with two red packets on the side of the legs. With yellow straps near the waist, knees, and shoulders.

"Well I have to go." And in a flash he was gone. And in a flash they were in Traverse Town.


	2. The Councils

Chapter 2

The Councils

"Returned King Mickey has" said a little green creature sitting in a round chair. He was sitting in room with ceilings that looked as if they never ended. There were 4 other people sitting around a what looked like a floating mirror. "Yes I'm back" He took a seat in the largest chair in the group. It was a throne, notifying that he was in charge.

Sitting next to him was the little green creature and a tall old man. He had a white beard that went down to his waist, He was wearing a purple cloak and glasses in the shape of a half moon. Sitting next to the green creature and the old man was a another old man. But this one were a blue robe that went down to his feet. He was wearing a tall blue cap that was the color of his robe. The next person was a large man with a crown on his head. He also was a king. He was wearing a blue shirt with a red coat over it. He had white sideburns, moustache, beard and hair. And last was a another old man. He was wearing a red and white round triangular hat on. He had a short spiky white beard. He had a pipe in his mouth.

King Mickey was a short little mouse with huge roundish ears. He was wearing a black trench coat.

The green creature had little pointy ears. He was wearing a little brown robe and had a wooden cane. All together he was about 2 feet tall.

This was the Council of Elders.

"Well, Sora is fine." Mickey said rubbing his head thinking. "What I don't get is why the heartless are back." The green creature ears perked up and said "Sith lords fault it is" "Yes, that sounds reasonable" said the old man with the half-moon glasses. "But I have reasons to believe that Voldemort may be helping." They sat there thinking for at least 10 minutes just thinking in silence. "Master Yoda, I here that the war in your galaxy is going well" "Not well it is. Jedi are running out. Caught must be, General Grevous." "The leader of the droids?" asked the red cloaked man. "Yes. Jedi council meeting in a few days. We will decide what to do with him."

"What is to happen to Sora?" asked the man with the red hat. "Well 3rd I was hoping that you and Merlin would go to Traverse Town and help him remember." Merlin and 3rd both nodded and got up to leave.

Meanwhile...

_BOOM!_

Thunder and lightning struck down on the roof of Hallow Basiton. On the balcony stood a man who had a overall evil appearance. He wore a classic black robe that went over his head. He was staring out in the horizen watching some heartless pull someone on a old bed.

He went back in to the chapel and herd a conversation going on. "Don't worry the boy won't get to Kingdom Hearts again" one of them hissed like a snake. "But what if the Organization gets there first?" said a large man with a booming voice. "Silence" said the man in the cloak. "He has arrived"

The large doors to the eerie chapel opened and some very large heartless stopped and dropped the bed on the ground and left. On the bad was a man who looked as if he was been through a war. He was a tannish color with long white hair going past his shoulders. He wore a white outfit with a back cloak wrapped around him.

Upon further inspection the man in black noticed that his face was almost burned of. His arms were ok but it was the his chest was that surprised him.

In the middle of his chest was a hole. Just a huge black hole This meant he lost his heart. He was very strong and look as he was a fighter.

"Take him to the laboratory" the man said in a creepy whisper. "Yes my lord" said a large robot half alien.

"The boy has awakened" snarled a man in a black trench coat. In fact he was in a circle with at least ten others that looked the same.

"Why does master want us to kill him?" said one in a girly voice. "Because" said a person with a voice like he knew everything "He wants us to study the foolish boys heart." "Hey number 2 what is our move?"

"We wait"

AN: Hey thanks for the reviews.

Just if you didn't know(because I'm horrible at descriptions) here are the people I mentioned.

Yoda: _The green creature had little pointy ears. He was wearing a little brown robe and had a wooden cane. All together he was about 2 feet tall. _

Dumbledore: _He had a white beard that went down to his waist, He was wearing a purple cloak and glasses in the shape of a half moon. _

Merlin: _But this one were a blue robe that went down to his feet. He was wearing a tall blue cap that was the color of his robe. _

King of Hyrule(Legend of Zelda): _The next person was a large man with a crown on his head. He also was a king. He was wearing a blue shirt with a red coat over it. He had white sideburns, moustache, beard and hair. _

3rd Hokage(Naruto): _He was wearing a red and white round triangular hat on. He had a short spiky white beard. He had a pipe in his mouth._

Darth Sidious: _On the balcony stood a man who had a overall evil appearance. He wore a classic black robe that went over his head. _

Voldemort:_ "Don't worry the boy won't get to Kingdom Hearts again" one of them hissed like a snake. _

Ganondorf: _"But what if the Organization gets there first?" said a large man with a booming voice. _

Personally I don't think this is better than the first chapter

Next Chapter: Dive to the Heart


End file.
